


Eternal Paradise

by Lust_Demon



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lust_Demon/pseuds/Lust_Demon
Summary: It may not be the eternal night that he wished for, but Gunmar is free and he's ready to enjoy a quick bite.
Relationships: Gunmar/Walter Strickler | Stricklander
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Eternal Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stories_from_Unicron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_from_Unicron/gifts).



> Just a short thing I wanted to write for Stories_From_Unicron. You've always been massively supportive when I'm writing and I wanted to do this as a little thank you. I also wanted to say thanks to trollhuntersstuff.tumblr.com for letting me include Citaal, however briefly, in this story.
> 
> # I Lust_demon have not given my permission for my work to be posted on any third-party website or app such as Fanfic Pocket Archive. Keep MY work off YOUR app. #

Just because he was older didn't mean he was slower, and it didn't mean that his appetite had slowed at all. If anything the hunger that gnawed at him when he was younger only intensified from being captive in the Darklands. Sitting on his throne, sipping from a slowly dying hearthstone that was already dull and black from rot filled his energy but left his gut feeling like it was eating the back of his spine. Stepping out of the Darklands was dizzying and just shy of nerve wracking. He held his blade in his hands but with the stars shining down on him it may as well have been a wooden stick. 

“I had forgotten that there were stars.” He murmured low to himself, his good eye on the sky. The constellations had even changed while he had been trapped away, or so it seemed. 

“Yes, though it is a shame that they’re so hard to see with the lights of the city.” His changeling bride frowned, smoothing a hand through his hair before artfully shifting to pluck one of the pin feather like daggers from his crest. When he put his hand down there were three resting between his fingers, ready to throw and the calculating gleam in his yellow eyes was replaced with an eagerness Gunmar seldom saw.

“What do you mean?” The dark lord demanded even as he took a step forward, pacing and taking in the scent of this man made ‘park’.

“Because there’s so many lights down here, from street lights to radio towers, all of them clustered together.” His bride explained as he came up beside him. “It obscures the light above us from the sky.”

“So… if we were to take out some of these lights?” Gunmar let his lips curl in a smile.

“Then they’d be much easier to see. The view of the sky from the countryside by comparison is astounding actually.” There was a wistfulness and his bride let out a quiet trill.

Gunmar raised Decimar with barely a thought, gesturing to a trio of trolls. “You. I want all lights in a half mile all around us to be destroyed. Feel free to eat as you go, but keep some of the humans detained for the whelps.”

With a thought his blade was placed away for safe keeping and he leaned over to butt heads with his chosen mate. “Those children you like, I assume you have a safe spot thought up for them? Take them there and acclimate them to how their new lives will be. No one touches them.”

“Your generosity knows no bounds.”

The words were probably meant to be chiding or stinging in some way, his mate’s tone was just as sharp and prickly as he was. But Gunmar knew that look in his mate’s eyes, and he knew that Stricklander appreciated what he was offering.

“I’m going to eat. I’ll come back to you before sun up.” His stomach was already rolling in anticipation and his heart quickened at the thought of something fresh. Something he would have to chase to eat instead of having it handed to him.

“How will you know where I am?” 

There was that slight shift in tone that gave him pause, almost made him consider staying, just so he could hear that purr and feel the lithe body crawling on him.

“I could follow the scent of you anywhere.” He huffed and then paused when his mate pressed up to bump their heads again, deliberately rubbing their scents together.

There was a huff of a laugh from his mate before the changeling was gracefully leaping away from him and hurrying away before he could change his mind. Even with one eye he could see that his mate only had two of his blades between his fingers now and when he brought a hand down, he could feel the third had been tucked into his belt, as if he needed the extra bit of protection. But that was never the point in gifting a weapon to the one you were with.

Lifting his chin, he let his eye close and took a deep breath to get a scent of the park around him. More of his men were sent in the opposite direction while his two most trusted stayed at his side to hunt with him. They would be taking over the surface, but they needed a good base of operation, so this town would serve as the first bastion for his army. Lowering himself to the ground, his knuckles curled in the earth, rending the grass under his touch easily. The earth here held a chemical scent to it and he couldn’t wait for it to be wiped out. Stricklander told him it would probably take a few decades until all the human product was out of the earth and waters here, but what was a decade or three to a troll who had already lived for a thousand years?

Nodding his horns to the two at his side, he allowed them to flank him as he started forward. The terrain was easy to roll over and he made a silent promise that once he had this town safely under his control he would bring his bride out here so they could lay in the grass and enjoy the coolness against their hides. He could feel small rocks giving way under his weight as he went which told him he passed over a pebbled path but it still took him a few minutes before he found the scent he was looking for. His stomach nearly screamed at him once the familiar scent came to him and he brought himself to an abrupt stop, raising a hand to gesture to the two beside him to stop as well. He wasn’t sure what he expected to find, but all the preparation that his mate had helped him with flew from his thoughts when he saw the three humans in the tin can. Stricklander called it a car, but it may as well have been a can for all the good use it was. 

The three inside the vehicle sounded angry and there was a spicy scent of anger around them that told him none of them were paying attention to what was going on. None of them knew what was coming up on them. It was too easy. Rubbing a hand across his chin, he motioned for his guards to stand in front and back of the can and he grinned when the screaming started. His hand broke through the glass and he took a quick moment to shake the bits off himself before grasping the door by the new opening he’d made. The metal shrieked under the clench of his fingers almost as high pitched as the women in the car and he could feel the shaking and singing starting in his nerves as he gave a small tug and popped the door off it’s hinges, sending it flying behind him. One of the girls was shaking the opposite door to try to get out but his subordinate moved to clap a hand over it, denting it so hard that it wouldn’t move without the force of a Gumm Gumm hand.

Slowly, he moved out of the way of the opening, grinning to the girls inside. They were huddled together like rabbits and his fingers twitched, his claws practically itching to tear open the delicate flesh and feast on it. He had to clench his hand to keep from acting on instinct and gave it a small shake before gesturing towards the park. Looking down at his arm he could already seen some of the electric blue runes had started to brighten, which meant his eye would also be shining down on them. 

“Go ahead. Run.” He crooned to them.

There was heavy breathing as the three looked between one another, the smallest of them looking appropriately frightened. Out of the three of them, she would likely be the slowest and the easiest to catch. There wasn’t enough meat on her bones to satisfy him even as a snack so he dismissed her even as the three of them were tumbling out of the car and rushing towards the supposed safety of the woods. His two guards came up on either side of him, the one on his left making a curious sound. 

“Let them stretch their legs a bit, Citaal. Canned food never tastes good.” Gunmar paused to stretch his back and then gave himself a shake, grinning eagerly as he scented the air again. 

The three of them had the smell of fear on them, but there was also a scent of chemicals on them that his mate told him was more popular now. Why they couldn’t just wear satchels of flower petals for a prettier scent was beyond him. Hopefully it wouldn’t affect the taste too much though. The two guards at his side looked antsy and he rubbed his chin as he pondered when the last time they might have been to the surface. With prey right in front of them, they wouldn’t have time to enjoy the sights, and they’d be able to fight better once they had full stomachs. Nodding to Citaal first and then his favored pugilist Branx, Gunmar let himself fall forward into a roll to chase down the humans. His body occasionally pulling up to run on all fours or change direction by swinging around a tree. 

It was a leisurely hunt by the measure of any he’d had in the past. It wasn’t quite to the level of playing with his food that the whelps did by batting their prey around the room like cats, but this was still far too easy for a troll of his caliber. The moon was hiding behind the trees and the humidity was a welcome change from the cold of the Darklands. He might get tired of the heat at some point, but he would never tire of moments like these. 

Just as he thought, the smallest of the group had fallen behind and he passed by her with ease, his mind on the two ahead and which one would make the better meal. Apparently Branx had the same thoughts that he did because he didn’t even look at the girl as he rushed by, simply shifted his roll so he sprayed dirt up around her and caused her to stumble and fall. That meant the dinner was for Citaal and Gunmar would leave him to it. He didn’t bother to let his attention linger on that, jumping over a boulder in his path and crushing a hole into the ground when he landed again. 

He could see ahead that the two girls were still running together and he growled. It was a good strategy if you were in a large enough group because it meant you were gathered together with quite a few to be chosen from. The chances of being eaten were slimmer the more options the predator had. But since there were only two prey ahead and two hungry predators behind, they would be eaten regardless of how they ran, hid or tried to fight. There was nothing they could do that would stop the trolls from having their breakfast.

The thought of a warm meal in his gut had the drool coursing from his mouth and coating his fangs. Everything in the Darklands was cold or cool, barely anything held warmth for long and the colors were muted to the point that he may as well have been blinded in both eyes. Digging his fists into the ground, he grit his fangs and propelled himself towards the girls, reveling in their shrieks and starting to reach out a hand for the closest one. 

“Bev don’t leave me!” The one he was reaching for sobbed and he clasped his hand on her arm, yanking her back towards him. 

“NO!” The scream was less anguish and more anger and it gave him pause. “I’m not getting eaten like you!”

Tossing the girl over to Branx, he continued after the angry one. He didn’t know if it was because she was straining to live through the night and get away or if she was honestly this careless with her loyalty but he had made up his mind. This one was his. Whether she honestly thought she could get away, or whether she didn’t care what happened to her friends, either way the humans didn’t need someone like that in their world. And something like that didn’t need to be part of the livestock.

He could hear the crying behind him but kept going. He didn’t need to see his guard enjoying his food because that would just make him hungrier. The one ahead let out another scream and he resisted the urge to laugh. Her screaming wouldn’t do anything but slow her since it was taking breath from her lungs. There was no one here to alert or help her and she had to know that the deeper into the woods she went. He raised an arm up and casually beat a tree to the side to get it out of his path, choosing to stop swerving around the foliage and simply rush at the morsel. She was running all out ahead of him but she had stopped screaming, her breath choked off into sobs that almost sounded like hysterical laughter. Just like he thought, it was too easy for him to catch up and he only had to put on a bit of speed at the end when he got bored, quickly spinning himself around her to block her path and then snagging her by the leg as she tried to make a quick turn around.

She was still screaming ‘no’ over and over as he stood up to his full height, letting her dangle from his grasp. Looking her over he wasn’t sure which end he wanted to start with and he paused to simply poke at her thigh with one claw, watching her sway a little in his grip. Figuring that he didn’t want to listen to the screaming while he was trying to enjoy his meal, he lifted her up higher and brought his other hand up so he could grab the arms that were attempting to beat him away. Wrenching them behind her back, he heard the loud pop of dislocation and for a few blessed seconds the shock made her stop screaming. Taking that as the opportunity he needed, he gave his head a shake and let his jaw drop down. The muscle and hide parted slowly, not used to meals this big in a long time. He would be able to stretch those out soon, however. Over the next few weeks he’d exercise his will on the earth and humans in more ways than one. 

Letting his tongue extend outwards, he slicked it over the human and started to wet her so it would be easier going down. The saliva that had been building up easily coated her and made the sounds she was starting to make again turn to burbles of denial. He stood up straighter and relaxed his throat as her head entered his mouth, her shoulders just past his front fangs and scraping open the clothes she wore. It still didn’t touch her flesh and he grumbled a bit at the taste of fabric and the traces of chemical perfume she wore. The shock had started to wear off from her and her body moved in his grip. Her arms couldn’t shift but she was trying to squirm even as he swallowed around the mouthful and pushed it down with his tongue and exerted a bit of pressure with the tip of his finger. There was something all too satisfying about taking his time with a meal long wished for. The longer he spent up here, he knew he would find better. But he’d been trapped away for so long that even this slightly soured meat was good to him. 

Flexing his throat muscles, he groaned happily and let his mouth press inwards to help convince the bones to move inwards with a crunch. Her legs only had the barest of twitches now but that was simply the death throes, he assumed. Perhaps she was still alive as she was made to slide down his throat and those little movements were the last bits of struggling she could do before she was moved to his stomach. She was just as warm as he thought. Was it the anger that boiled her blood or was it just because she was human that she tasted so much better than anything he’d had in so long? Part of him wanted to be greedy and rush out to find another, but that would be going against his plan. 

Swallowing down twice, he gasped happily as the last of her passed into his throat and she slowly inched down into him a little more at a time. Rubbing a hand across his maw to get rid of the excess drool, his other hand came up to feel the bulge where she was going down, trying to imagine just where she was by touch alone. A burp passed his lips and he couldn’t help the boyish chuckle that followed. Leaning against a nearby tree, he paused so he could rub his back against it, sending some of the oak leaves down around him in his rambunctious rustle against the wood. Grabbing some of the leaves as they floated down, he sniffed at them and absently popped them in his mouth, wanting to chase away the faint lingering aftertaste of leather from the girl’s shoes.

The night was only just getting started and it was marvelous. He was just going to spare a few minutes to rub back on this tree to get that itch off his hide and then he and his two guards would head towards the eastern section of Arcadia Oaks to take out more of the lights.


End file.
